


Partners in Crime

by zombified_queer



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kamal is an anxious wreck, M/M, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Stealing, Tim Tam gets adopted and Kamal's a good dad that's it that's the fic, Tim Tam is autistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified_queer/pseuds/zombified_queer
Summary: Wallus' smoking habit has been bothering both of them lately so Tim Tam decides to take action.





	Partners in Crime

Kamal just sat quietly at the table with Tim Tam. The child found comfort in the joystick side of the cube, moving it slowly around and getting a feel for it.

"Better?" he asked.

"Patsy."

Kamal chuckled. "I guess so, huh?"

They weren't wrong. Habit had taken advantage of him in the Habitat. Kamal flinched at the memory, drumming his fingers on the table's surface to ground himself. No more being a patsy, he reminded himself. He was his own person.

Tim Tam glanced at him. Kamal knew, from sitting in on appointments and progress reports with their therapist, they were probably staring at the wall behind him, at some point over his shoulder, but it was progress. And then Tim Tam stared down at the fidget cube in their hand, turning it over to get to the switch that clicked when pressed.

"Are you hungry?" Kamal asked. 

Tim Tam shrugged.

He always wondered, between the appointments and the talks with the teachers, how people could have a child and then refuse to care for them properly. It wasn't even a question of fixing, Kamal thought. It was about control, he remembered the therapist telling him. And that made Kamal shudder. 

"It's almost lunchtime," he said.

Click. Click. Click. Fair, he hadn’t given them a question to answer. That was his bad.

Tim Tam refused to look at him again. But that was fine. They'd looked at him once and that was progress. Kamal couldn't be happier with that.

"Do you want a sandwich?"

Another shrug. Then they placed a pack of cigarettes on the table.

Kamal sighed. He couldn’t hide that he was disappointed. Most any parent would be, right? "Who did you take these from?"

"Don't like it when Wallus smokes." More clicking, quicker than before. Kamal recognized it. Anxiety. "Dispose of the evidence."

Oh. That was the problem. Of course. Why hadn't Kamal seen it before? If he was honest, Wallus' habit was bothering him too but he never knew how to say anything about it.

"Patsy?" Kamal asked.

"Totally." Tim Tam glanced up again, held some semblance of eye contact for a few seconds, then stared at the cube. They turned the gears with their thumb, scrunched up their nose, then went back to the joystick. "Accomplice."

"Alright. No snitching." 

Kamal took the pack and got up from the table. There was one cabinet he knew Wallus would never check and there was one pot that always went neglected. He hid the pack and closed the cabinet. 

Really, he should've thrown the cigarettes away, but Kamal felt that was too obvious. And it was too destructive.

"Accomplice," Tim Tam congratulated. Click. Click. "Rad."

"Should we have lunch?"

Tim Tam shrugged. "Pizza?"

Kamal opened his mouth to try and tell them no, but then he remembered they were accomplices. "Sure. Any kind you'd like?"

They shrugged again. Pepperoni it was, Kamal decided.


End file.
